Walter H. Osterkamp, Jr. (1924-1993)
Walter Henry Osterkamp, Jr., the second child of Walter H. Osterkamp and the former Ruby Gall, was born on June 25, 1924. His family lived in St. Louis throughout his childhood, mostly or entirely at 3819A Minnesota Avenue. Walter served in the Navy in World War II before graduating from Washington University and Washington University Law School in St. Louis. He remained in the Naval Reserves, and went on active duty again in January 1952. On October 11, 1952, Walter married Marilyn Ann Deibel (born August 27, 1930 to Milton and Esther Deibel), who had graduated earlier that year with a bachelor of arts degree from Rosary College in River Forest, Illinois. The couple initially lived in Wheeling, West Virginia, where Walter served as a lieutenant and a commander of a Naval Reserve training ship. He remained on active duty until about January 1954. By 1957, the couple moved to 10830 Hastings Street, Westchester, Illinois, where they lived until at least 1963. By 1967, and until at least 1983, Walter had his own Chicago law firm, variously named Osterkamp, Jackson & Shinitzky; Osterkamp, Jackson & Byrnes; Osterkamp & Jackson; Osterkamp, Jackson & Rifis; and Osterkamp, Jackson & Hollywod, and represented USF&G Insurance for 38 years. They later moved to 1460 N. Sandburg Terrace, Chicago, where they were living when Marilyn died. On the morning of June 8, 1975, Marilyn suffered an acute cerebral hemorrhage, caused by a cerebral aneurysm. She died the next day, at age 44, at Saint Joseph Hospital, 2900 Lake Shore Drive, Chicago. She was buried on June 12, 1975 at Calvary Cemetery, 5239 West Florissant Avenue, St. Louis. Walter, who had moved to Wheaton, Illinois, died on November 16, 1993 at Central DuPage Hospital, in Winfield, Illinois. He was buried in the same lot as Marilyn on November 22, 1993. Family Wife: Marilyn Ann Osterkamp (Deibel) (1930-1975) Children: None Parents: Walter H. Osterkamp (1890-1963) Ruby Osterkamp (Gall) (1898-1974) Sibling: Nanon Masconi (Osterkamp) (c1921-1962) Grandparents: Emil Osterkamp (1853-1914) Christina Osterkamp (Hanewinkel) (1856-1927) James Gall (1857-1924) Sarah Gall (Milligan) (1864-1941) Greatgrandparents: Hicke Osterkamp (1819-1889) Caroline Osterkamp (Nicolai) (1829-1884) Joannes Heinrich Hanewinkel (1810-1897) Josephina Kurten Hanewinkel (1819-1891) Alex Gall (18??-1???) Mrs. Gall (18??-1???) James Milligan (18??-1???) Sarah Milligan (Harris) (18??-1???) Sources St. Louis City Directory, 1923, 1925 & 1939 (entries for Walter H. Osterkamp). U.S. Census Report, 1930 (entries for Walter H. Osterkamp and family). "12 South Side Girls to Get Rosary College Degrees," Southtown Economist (Chicago), May 28, 1952, p. 18. Marriage announcement for Walter Osterkamp Jr. and Marilyn Ann Deibel, Chicago Tribune, Nov. 2, 1952. "Fleet Here; Cruise Ready," Charleston Daily Mail, April 8, 1953, p. 19. "Training Cruise Scheduled For Navy Freshwater Fleet," The Charleston (W.V.) Gazette,April 9, 1953, p. 7. "Scouts To Take Overnight Cruise With Navy Men," Charleston Daily Mail, April 10, 1953, p. 13. "Scouts Take Navy Cruise," Charleston Daily Mail, April 13, 1953, p. 5. "Farewell, LSS (L)," Charleston Daily Mail, Oct. 23, 1953, p. 5. Cook County personal property assessments for 1957, Forest Park Review, Nov. 14, 1957, p. 19. Cook County personal property assessments for 1963, Forest Park Review, Oct. 24, 1963, p. 24. Death certificate for Walter H. Osterkamp. Announcement of engagement of Josephine Ann Buccheri, Sun-Standard (Blue Island, Ill.), Nov. 23, 1967, p. 15. Donovan v. Raschke, 246 N.E.2d 110 (Ill. App. 1969). U.S. Fidelity & Guaranty Co. v. Globe Indem. Co., 314 N.E.2d 232 (Ill. App. 1974). Death certificate for Ruby Osterkamp. U.S. Fidelity & Guaranty Co. v. Globe Indem. Co., 327 N.E.2d 321 (Ill. 1975). Death certificate for Marilyn Ann Osterkamp. Armagast v. Medici Gallery & Coffee House, Inc., 365 N.E.2d 446 (Ill. App. 1977). Krajicek v. West Town's Bus Co., 363 N.E.2d 89 (Ill. App. 1977). Denzel v. Cook County, 382 N.E.2d 578 (Ill. App. 1978). Falkenthal v. Public Bldg. Com'n of Chicago, 444 N.E.2d 498 (Ill. App. 1982). Tisoncik v. Szczepankiewicz, 446 N.E.2d 1271 (Ill. App. 1983). Obituary for Walter H. Osterkamp Jr., Chicago Tribune, Nov. 19, 1993, p. 11. Obituary for Walter H. Osterkamp Jr., St. Louis Post-Dispatch, Nov. 20, 1993, p. 4B. Social security index entry for Walter H. Osterkamp Jr. NavSource Online, http://www.navsource.org/archives/10/05/050065.htm Category:Non-SMW people articles